


Castiel's Rut

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breeding Kink, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rutting, Top!Cas, alpha!cas, bottom!Dean, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: dean wakes up with cas rutting against his ass. dean is sure cas doesn't want this so he wakes him up, but cas totally wants to, so cas continues to rut against dean and jerk him off, then dean repays the favor. or something along those lines, idk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel's Rut

_“Oh, Dean…”_

_Castiel growls and thrusts his hips forward, grinding up against the warm body in front of him. His cock pulses where it lays heavy against his hip, a constant aching presence that makes him want. His breath hitches and he grinds harder, closer, chasing and chasing his release…_

Dean opens his eyes when he feels something hot pressing up against his back, and immediately the smell of Alpha arousal fills his nostrils. He can feel Castiel moving behind him, growling and moaning in his sleep as he grinds his cock up against Dean’s back. Cas’s knot is already beginning to form at the base of his cock, and its rather obvious to Dean, whose been with enough Alphas in his life to know that Cas is having a rut.

He and Cas have only been dating for a few short months and have not spent any heats or ruts together. Spending a heat or rut with another person is an extremely intimate process, and with a new relationship like Dean and Castiel’s, it wasn’t uncommon for lovers to spend their cycles apart. After all, spending a rut with an Alpha or even a heat with an Omega meant making a big emotional commitment to that person. Usually couples would plan months in advance when they were going to spend a cycle together, and try to synch up for that purpose.

But now here Dean is, a rutting Alpha lying in bed behind him and grinding against him in his sleep. And while Dean is all for helping Castiel through this rut, he isn’t entirely sure if Cas is ready for that. They haven’t been together for very long by relationship standards, and Dean is sure that Castiel won’t want to make that connection with him. He has so much baggage, after all, and he and Cas haven’t even discussed a future together yet. If anything, he’s sure that this relationship is just a fling to Castiel.

“Cas,” Dean whispers, nudging the Alpha’s shoulder. Castiel growls in his sleep as his arms tighten around Dean’s waist, and the Omega huffs out an annoyed sigh. “Cas, wake up.”

Castiel grunts and blinks his eyes open, his vision zoning in on the Omega before him as his eyes darken with lust and flashing red. He snarls and rolls them over, pinning Dean down to the bed and grinding down on him. Dean whimpers and tilts his head back submissively, gasping for air when Cas leans down and bites at his neck.

“C-Cas...,” Dean gasps and wriggles, making Castiel growl and hold on to him tighter as he thrusts down. “Cas, you don’t… Stop… Stop, Cas!”

Cas frowns and pulls back, a hurt expression on his face. He tilts his head to the side and looks at Dean carefully, the red in his eyes wavering. “Did I hurt you?” He asks, his eyes traveling up and down Dean’s body. The Omega sighs and shakes his head, reaching out to cup Cas’s cheek.

“No, Cas… It’s just… Don’t you think this is moving a little fast? I don’t… I don’t want you to do anything you regret.”

Castiel growls in response and leans forward, nuzzling Dean’s neck and pressing his nose up against the Omega’s scent gland. “I won’t regret this,” he growls out. Dean whimpers, turning away and pushing at Cas’s chest.

“Cas, you’re not in your right mind. If we tie right now, I don’t want you to regret it later…”

“I could never regret doing anything with you, Dean,” Castiel answers, his arms wrapping around the Omega again. “As long as you’re willing, I want to knot you right now. I want to spend the rest of my rut with you and then spend all of your heats with you,” he takes a deep, shaky breath, and it is obvious to Dean that he is barely holding himself together for this conversation. At any moment his Alpha might take over and he’ll claim Dean, regardless of whether or not Dean is comfortable with it. “I want you, Dean. Please let me have you.”

Something inside of Dean snaps at Castiel’s words and he let his Omega take over. He keens for Castiel, exposing his neck and submitting to the Alpha. Castiel growls contentedly and bites at his neck again, reaching down and tearing Dean’s sweat pants off.

“Mine,” he snarls, pushing his fingers up against Dean’s slick hole. They go in easily and Dean moans, arching off of the bed and tossing his head to the side. Slick gushes from his hole, a natural response to all of the pheromones that Cas is releasing.

Castiel pulls his fingers back and sucks them off, moaning at the taste of Dean’s slick as he shuffles out of his pants. His cock is huge and hard against his stomach, swollen and looking like its ready to explode at any moment. His knot is already starting to form, red and bulbous at the base of his cock, and he hisses when he grabs ahold of it and lines himself up to Dean’s entrance.

 _“Mine,”_ Castiel snarls again as he pushes inside of Dean’s hole. Dean cries out and reaches up, wrapping his arms around Castiel’s back and clawing at the skin there. He wraps his legs around Cas’s hips as he starts pounding into his tight hole, breath harsh against the Omega’s neck.

“Fuck, Dean,” Castiel gasps as he slams into the Omega’s body, his cock plunging deep into his slick hole before pulling out and thrusting back in again. He can feel his hole fluttering around his cock, tight walls squeezing at his swollen cock. The need to claim Dean seems to overpower him as his knot begins to swell up, and he growls loudly as he bites down at the junction of Dean’s neck and shoulder.

 _“Alpha!”_ Dean cries out and cums between them, his little cock twitching and spurting cum all over his stomach. Castiel snarls loudly and thrusts his cock deep into Dean’s hole, howling when his knot swells up and he is locked inside of the Omega. He continues to grind his hips as Dean’s hole squeezes around him, milking him.

“Gonna breed you up, Dean, baby. Fill you with my pups and mate you,” he grunts as his whole body jolts forward, tensing up as he starts to cum inside of the Omega. He moans loudly, desperately, clinging to Dean as his body continues to milk the cum from Cas’s cock. “Oh, Dean, _Dean…_ ”

“Cas…” Dean sighs, wrapping his arms tighter around Cas and pressing his nose up against Cas’s scent glands. He inhales a great whiff of the Alpha’s pheromones and closes his eyes, his body humming contentedly. Cas sighs and rolls them over into a more comfortable position, so that Dean can lie on top of him while they wait out his knot. Dean smiles.

“Well that was pleasant,” he says. Castiel grins back at him and strokes a hand over Dean’s back soothingly.

“Yeah, and we still have a week to go. And believe me, I’m not going to let you out of this bed.”

Dean laughs, smirking at Cas and raising an eyebrow. “Yeah? And what if I decide to run? You gonna _chase_ me, Alpha?”

Castiel growls low in his throat and leans forward, nosing at Dean’s neck and nipping at the sensitive flesh there. “Oh, Omega, you have _no_ idea.”


End file.
